EP1:Las estupideces
Relleno Alfa:!Aqui tengo un jarron,aqui tengo un jarron,aqui tengo un jarron y que crees que hay adentro! Reno:*Lo golpea en la cabeza* hay adentro esta tu cerebro ahora vamonos a el jefe no le gusta los rellenos Episodios Musica elegante mostrando la casa de Goku Thomas:Por que siempre pones esa musica cuando muestran tu casa *Le tiran un zapato en la cara* Letras estupidas:Me la suda-Mientras alfa Alfa esta viendo Tv con cara de retrasado mental Tv:Timotei...Timotei...Timotei...Timotei...Timotei Etc *Llega alguien que no me acuerdo el nombre XD* Star:Alfa como demonios,llevas mas de 1 hora viendo eso te quemaras el cerebro Alfa:No,estoy bein ahora dejame en paz Star:*Furiosa*Te quitas o yo te quito Alfa:Espera,ya se va se esta acaba Star:No voy a esperar ni un segundo mas Haya:Que paso? Star:Alfa sigue viendo como pendejo esa tonteria Haya:Bueno yo se como alejarlo Star:¿Enserio? y como Haya:Asi,alfa se robaron el Yurimovil Alfa:*Con cara de sorpresa*HAAAAA savia que devia ponerle mas seguridad *Va gritando por el pasillo y se tira desde la ventana* Star:Por que no se me ocurrio eso Alfa:Que mierda me isieron correr envano,nadie estaba jodiendo mi auto Star:Pero ya te quito el apendejamiento Alfa:*Poker face* ya alvidalo Fantasma:Alfa ya va a empezar el programa que me digo que le avisara Alfa:Ok,*Cara de estupido*vamso todos *Cartel negro* Alfa:*Yaoming face* aqui va otro de mis adsurdos programas... En el sofa Star:Y que programa vamos a ver Alfa:*Cara de estupido:Jaja vamso a ver Dragon ball City tiene talento Star:Es un programa que tienen talentos Alfa:*Yaoming face*Mas bien yo le llamaria ser el ridiculo ahora veamos Tv:Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a Dragon Ball city tiene talento para que los mas subnormales que cantan tan mal digo tan bien y aqui estan los jueces camilo,sonica y revolision Wolf ahora que llege el primer payaso digo concursante Letras estupidas:Primer concursante de mierda digo del programa:Roberto Sonica:Hola,por que crees que tienes talento Roberto:Yo soy la hostia,canto increible solo escuchen y se asombraran Revolucion Wolf:Bueno comienza Roberto:Yo te voy a besar y nos vamos a abrazar todo el dia y vino un perro y me asuste por que un bulto encontre,te dire por que me quieres tu Jueces:*Poker face* Alfa:*Lol* Star:*Face de que mierda* Roberto:Y vamos a ver las estrellas y hay te encontre dejame salir de esa caja y guardate los guates Sonica:Esta bien para te dire lo que yo pienso:esto es un programa de buenos cantantes no de transtornado que sufrieran malos recuerdos Camilo:Estoy deacuerdo con sonica ve y cuentaselos a otros ahora desaparece Letras estupidas:Va...y ustedes que saven de talento Alfa:*Yaoming Face*Vez lo que te digo en este programa solo salen gente que quiere hacer el ridiculo*Cara de estupido*aver ya empezo a cantar otro subnormal Letras estupidas:Participante:Trunks Alfa:*Face WTF* pero que hace mi hermano hay Haya:Entonces tu hermano es un subnormal Llega vegeta Vegeta:Hola alfa que esta viendo*Face WTF* que hace tu subnormal hermano hay Trunks:Que empieze el parrandon el que me gusta mas es el salmon y tambien el Salchichon,de niño yo jugaba con pelotas y muñecas,mis amigos criticaban Letras estupidas:Por que siempre los que vienen a concursar son subnormales Trunks:Cuando yo era mayorsito me encontraba un trabajito y la gente me cortaba por que yo era muy rarito,puedo ser vailariana o puedo ser un fuerte leñador o quisas un gran modelo o un machote boxeador puedo ser enfermera *detienen la musica* Sonica:Fueraaaa me esta volviendo loca Camilo:Yo te dare una pregunta,que crees que es esto un consesionario gay Trunks:O mejor me dicen si canto bien Sonica:Cantas horrible pendejo o pendeja Todos los del sofa:!TOMAAAAAAAA! Sonica:Tu no cantas bien solo vete Trunks:Seguramente estan celosos por mi Sonica:Que pase el siguiente y espero que no cante mal Letras estupidas:Participante:Goten Llega Gohan y Goku Gohan:Hola que ven en la Tv*Face WTF* Goku:*Face WTF*Es goten Star:Acaso no hay gente que cante bien Alfa:Bueno star silencio ya empezo a cantar R Wolf:No me importa tu nombre solo vamos a ver como cantas las rancheras Goten:Soy un hombre amonedado,no me gusta el pantalon por la noche me pase con peluca y un vestidon,me gusta vestirme loca me gusta chupar bonbon me gusta correr en chanclas y me gusta ese señor R Wolf:*Face WTF* Goten:Hay que emocion,bonbones de chocolate para este roscon Camilo:Callate chachalaca saves que es que yo creo que necesitas un sicologo R Wolf:*Trollface* si y preguntale quien te lo vio de chiquito Sonica:Si,en otras palabras quitate del escenario subnormal Letras estupidas:Creo que les encante Alfa*Trollface*Goku tu hijo es hombre o mujer Goku:No se XD Sonica:Ahora que pase el siguiente Letras estupidas:Siguiente concursante:Freezer Camilio:Vallamos al gran canta tu cancion y ya en este caso traumatisanos mas Freezer: Alfa:Por que demonios esta hay Freezer Freezer:You know you love me I know you care Just shout whenever, And I'll be there You want my love You want my heart And we would never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl quit playin' We're just friends, What are you sayin'? Said there's another as you look right in my eyes My first love, broke my heart for the first time Gohan:!ALGUIEN MATEME! Alfa:!SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERA GAY! Star:Canta hermoso sigue Haya:!QUE ASCO CORRAN POR SU VIDAA! And I was like Baby, baby, baby ooh Like Baby, baby, baby noo Like Baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby ohh Like Baby, baby, baby noo Like Baby, baby, baby ohh Sonica:OMG sigue asi Alfa:Que asco ya me voy Star:Vete no me importa nada Vegeta,Gohan y Haya calleron desmayados XD Alfa:Que mal todos se desmayaron que podre hacer...ya se voy a jugar ese juego de bailar Alfa:*Cara de estupido*Si ya me voy a jugar...un momento no conosco este pasillo,esta casa es hermosa pero misteriosa vamos haver *Ve un mapa* Alfa:Que sera eso....OMG es un mapa de un tesoro y tiene letars pequeñas y dice:que el que agarre el tesoro explotara esto solo deve decir una cosas*Yaoming Face* necesito una victima no me importa si este dichoso tesoro esta maldito que se maldigo otro por mi ahora llamare a los frikis y subnormales de mis amigos por si necesito a varias victima Telefono:666-12-lol Llama a Uub Uub:Hola Alfa:Hola Uub que estas haciendo Uub:Nada solo estoy viendo el juego y fumando hierva Alfa:Y estas tu solo Diego:WAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Uub:QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Alfa:¿Que que quien es el? Uub:Oye agarra el telefono Diego:Ok Diego y Uub:!QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAA! Alfa:Que ondaaa Uub:Oye luki agarre el telefono Luki:Hola Alfa,Uub,Diego y Luki:!QUE ONDAAAAAAA! Uub:Jeje y tu que haces hijo Alfa:Y saves quien soy Uub:Claro alfa Alfa:Ok al punto Uub ire en busca de un tesoro y necesito esclavos *Yaoming Face*digo compañeros Uub:Y por que queria ir Alfa:La isla adonde vamos esta llena de genta (Imagen de un chica guapa) Uub:Claro que voy hay estare Alfa:Y tambien lleva a tus amigos Uub:Ok Alfa:Te vere en el puerto de Dragon ball city,ahora a llamar a goten Goten:Hola si Alfa:Te llamo por que es una hemergencia Goten:Quein abla? Alfa:Mi nombre es alfredo Goten:Ok Alfa:*Trollface*y como sabras yo soy puto y necesito la ayuda de mi super heroe Goten:Ya voy Alfa:*Lol face*!!SUPER MAN SUSUSPER MAN SUPER MAN SUSUPER MAN! Goten:Ahora que quieres Alfa:Ve al puerto de Dragon ball City en 5 minut Goten:Y para que? Alfa:Abran pechugonas Goten:En menos de 5 munut estare hay en 2 Alfa:Ahora ire *Grito de niña* Alfa:Pero que,me puedes explicar que pasa Star:Es horrible se acabo la moztasa Alfa:Si havia en la nevera Star:La nevera se convirtio en moustro Alfa:Eso es tu proble yo ya me voy Star:Compra mostaza En otro lado Alejandro:Y por eso termino canozo Sonica:Jaja que gracioso,hey ese no es alendrigo y alfa Ajendro:Si son tienen cara de que traman algo Sonica:Los seguire Categoría:Episodios creados por Lobo Alfa Categoría:Episodios de DB C Categoría:Capítulos